Alamo Defenders
The Alamo Defenders were soldiers who fought in the Battle of the Alamo in the Texas Revolution. The Alamo Defender's were lead by William Travis and James Bowie. The attacking forces were commanded by General Antonio López de Santa Anna. The Alamo defenders fought to the last man and were defeated in the battle however they inspired Texas revolutionaries to keep fighting for independence, this lead to the Battle of San Jactiinto were Texian soldiers repeatedly cried "Remember the Alamo." Battle vs. Defenders of Rorke's Drift (by Swg66) Chard and his men make there way through a deset area, weapons out. Bowie and the Alamo defenders sit and ridge, long rifles aimed at the men of the Drift. Hearing a rock fall Chard looksup to see 5 rifles aimed at him and his men, he give the order to run. As they run the blast of gun fire ring out, one solider is hit in the back killing him. (4-5) As the take cover the Rorke's Drift defenders affix there bayonets as Bowie and his men make there way down to the British soldiers. Chard takes the chance to shot one of the Alamo defenders with his revolvers. (4-4) Now with Bowie's men running towards Chard's men, Chard give the order for one on his men to break off and of around the ridge,he run's off to do so. Bowies men are charged at with Bayonets, forcing one to quickly pull out his Horse pistol and try to fire it, it miss fires and he is stuck with the Bayonet. (4-3) Bowies pulls out his knife and charges the other soldier , and throws the bowies knife hitting him in the chest, Bowies goes a retrives his knife. (3-3) Chard now pulls out his saber and confronts bowie with his knife, THe two appear to be getting ready for a duel, Chard reaches for his revolver while trying to use his saber's length to keep Bowie at bay, noticing this Bowie charge's him with his Knife and tackles him to the ground, making Chard drop both his saber and revolver, they get up and have a quick fight, in which Bowies knock's Chard down a hill. Getting ready togo after him, he here a loud crack from a gun shot and one of his men screaming, deciding to go help hi men he leaves Chards. (3-2) The soldier Chard had sent around the ridge has looped around caught one of Bowies men off guard and killed him. Bowie pulls oicks up the falled Soldier Musket carbine and goes off to help his last man. Bowie see's his last man running behind cover from the two Rorke's Dirft soldiers now advacing on him. The Soldier is loading his Kentucku-long rilfe and peaks out from behind the Rock, he can't get a shot off becasue the British soldiers have ther're rifle's aimed at him. He then noticed Bowie behind them and smiles, Bowies shoots one on the back and awhile the other is cought off guard he comeout out and shoot the other in the leg wounding him. (2-2) Bowie walking past the wounded solder and finishes him off while going to check on his last soldier. (1-2) He helps him onto his feet , but no sooner than he's up he's back down, Chard has picked up one of his men's rifles and shot him. (1-1) Shocked at the sudden death Bowie pulls out his knife again and charge Chard while he's re-loading, as he get the cartridge in however Bowie strikes the Bayonet and kicks Chard to the ground, rolling out of the way to aviod being stabbed Chard swings the Bayonet up at Bowie but Bowie hit's it away and tries to bring his knife down and Chard who uses his rifle to catch Bowie's arms. Now there struggling to over power each other, Bowie having the advantage. Eventully Bowie kick's Chard in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. Chard recovers in time to see Bowie getting ready to throw in knife in to him. But a load bang ring's out, and Bowie falls down. Chard fired his last shoot into Bowie's chest. (1-0) Chard goes over in inspect the body, Bowie eye's a wide open. Chard runs his hand over Bowie's eye. closing them, and takes off his helemt, in a sign of repsect for his fallen opponent. Expert's opinion Please consider a contribution to why the Defenders of Rorke's Drift won this battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes click here Battle vs. Grande Armée (by Goddess of Despair) Grande Armée Alamo Defenders The Alamo Defenders are moving about in their fort, having survived the massive assault from Santa Anna. Two men are on the walls keeping watch and the other 3 are moving their deceased colleagues. The Grande Armée troops march to the front of the fort and assemble in a row. The Defenders on the wall aim their rifles but are too slow and get blasted by a storm of bullets. The Grande Armée troops advance towards the base in formation as the remaining Alamo Defenders take up arms to defend themselves. The stand spread apart and each fire their rifles, hitting two of the French warriors. Each side stops to reload except for David Crocket who instead draws his Harper’s Ferry pistol and blasts one of the reloading French. Another Grande Armée soldier draws his own flintlock pistol and fires a round into Crocket’s shoulder. David fell to the ground gripping his wound as the other Grande Armée soldier fired a round at the Defender to his right, hitting his throat. The other Alamo Defender, James Bowie, fired a round from his Baker rifle, hitting the man who shot Crocket in the chest. The final Grande Armée soldier reloaded his pistol and aimed at Bowie. He fired a round, hitting the side of his Baker rifle. Bowie dropped the rifle as the Grande Armée warrior dropped his pistol. Both warriors drew their melee weapons as Crockett feels manages to get to his feet and begins to load his Baker rifle. The French warrior slashed high with his saber but James parried and counter slashed, hitting him in the side of his cheek. He Grande Armée soldier responded by hitting James in the gut, making him stumble and drop his knife. The French warrior raises his sword for another slash when suddenly a round slams into his side. He drops to the ground as James retrieved his knife and thrusted it into his throat. Crockett stood using the Baker rifle like a cane and looked around him. A fort of 189 men and now only 2 remained. Expert's opinion This battle was close, but the Alamo Defenders emerged victorious. Their bowie knife was inferior to the saber, but thier more advanced and more powerful flintlock weapons alonside being on their home turf won them the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes click here Category:Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Old West Warriors